Sensualidad
by Cheshire Friki Jackson
Summary: —Pero qué sexy eres—susurró James suavemente, mientras lo acariciaba—esos ojos lo único que desprenden es sensualidad…—siguió murmurando suavemente, aumentando las caricias/—James, ¿acaso tengo que mandarte a San Mungo por estarle susurrando frases a un gato como si quisieras acostarte con él?/ Dedicado a James Scamander.


_Summary: _—Pero qué _sexy _eres—susurró James suavemente, mientras lo acariciaba—esos ojos lo único que desprenden es sensualidad…—siguió murmurando suavemente, aumentando las caricias/—James, ¿acaso tengo que mandarte a San Mungo por estarle susurrando frases a un gato como si quisieras acostarte con él?

Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

Para **Fran**, mi querido sobrino. ¡Espero que te guste! No soy la mejor escribiendo, pero al menos espero que te hayas entretenido un rato. Sabes que no puedo escribir Rating M xD ¡Feliz cumpleaños :D! (Aunque atrasado)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una bolita de pelo bailaba en las rodillas de James Sirius Potter, tan blanca que parecía un montículo de nieve, a excepción de sus ojos, que eran de un azul profundo, y su pequeña nariz junto con sus patas, que tenían un ligero toque de marrón. El auror agarró a la criaturita con extrema delicadeza y la acercó a su cara, donde los azules orbes del gato se encontraron a los marrones de él. La luz del amanecer entraba a raudales a través de las cortinas, la cual iluminó la sonrisa que se esbozó en la cara del mago. Sus negros cabellos aún estaban despeinados por el sueño, y no dudaba que muy pronto Lorcan notaría que se había levantado de la cama –pero mientras, permanecería en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del gatito que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Un tierno maullido salió de la boca del animal, resonando en el aire, y aunque enterneció a James, temió que su novio se hubiera despertado. Sentía que si Lorcan veía ese gato, gritaría una de esas extrañas creencias raras que tenía (lo amaba, pero el lado Slytherin de James a veces salía a flote, y no soportaba oír aquellas tonterías).

El viento entró por la ventana abierta, levantando las cortinas y bailando por la sala, acariciándole un poco la mejilla y despeinando más su cabello, antes de extinguirse o irse a otra habitación de la casa. La criatura que se encontraba en su regazo se apegó más hacia él, seguramente sintiendo el frío que trajo la brisa mañanera. La sonrisa que ya se había dibujado en su cara se ensanchó más, mientras lo tocaba con suavidad, como si fuera una estatua de vidrio y temiera romperla. Un leve ruido alertó a su oído, haciendo que automáticamente dejara el gato en el sofá y buscara su varita, pero recordó que la había dejado en la habitación suya y de Lorcan, e interiormente se reprochó por ello, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Una figura humana bajaba lentamente, y mientras caminaba sus pasos delataban reciente somnolencia, como si el muchacho que estaba acercándose fuera a caer dormido repentinamente. James sonrió, se sentó, y decidió jugarle una pequeña broma a su adorable novio, que iba a medio camino, pero todavía no lo había visto.

Tomó al gato entre sus manos y lo acercó hacia sí mismo. Adoptó el tono más sensual que pudo frente al tierno animal, y comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras el gato se acurrucaba contra él y ronroneaba.

—Pero qué _sexy_ eres— susurró James suavemente, mientras lo acariciaba, pero lo suficientemente duro para que Lorcan lo escuchara. Los pasos se detuvieron repentinamente, como si se hubiera encontrado una pared abruptamente. Sonrió para sí mismo, evitando soltar una sonora carcajada—_esos_ ojos lo único que desprenden es _sensualidad_—siguió murmurando suavemente, aumentando las caricias, y al mismo tiempo observando los inmaculados ojos azules del animal, que estaban entrecerrados, disfrutando el cariño que le entregaba su nuevo amo. «Claro, sus ojos son más tiernos que sensuales» concluyó James, pero mientras pensaba en ello, se imaginó a los hermosos orbes grises de su novio, y cómo hacía unas noches le había susurrado en el oído que eran los más bellos de todo el Mundo Mágico.

Repentinamente, la persona que estaba en las escaleras reanudó su paso y corrió hacia donde se encontraba James, bajando las escaleras sonoramente y deteniéndose unos pocos pasos antes del sofá. La expresión que Lorcan tenía en su cara era épica, y el auror no pudo evitar reírse, pero a la vez embelesarse con la visión que le ofrecían todas las mañanas. El rubio tenía su cabello dorado despeinado, que le caía por debajo de los hombros; el sol convertía su cabellera en oro puro, aunque de por sí ya era increíblemente rubia. Sus ojos grises se veían un poco desorientados, analizando la situación y dándose cuenta de lo que él había hecho. El pendiente que llevaba en su oreja izquierda con un corcho para los "nargles" aún se balanceaba un poco por la carrera que acababa de hacer, rozando de vez en cuando su pálida piel. La sonrisa que generalmente tenía volvía a su boca, pero aún parecía un poco descolocado, y enarcó una de sus rubias cejas para constatarlo.

—James, ¿acaso tengo que mandarte a San Mungo por estarle susurrando frases a un gato como si quisieras acostarte con él?—preguntó, rodando un poco los ojos, pero la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios delataba lo contrario. James imaginó que tal vez estaba un poco molesto por lo de los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo ante la pregunta de su novio. ¿Que si era un Slytherin raro? Sí, su hermano lo decía a menudo. Lorcan adoptó su expresión natural—Ya, hablando en serio, ¿dónde encontraste al gato?—la curiosidad le rondaba en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá, al lado del Potter, y agarraba al blanco gatito con cariño, el cual con mucho gusto se iba a los brazos del rubio. James notó que el cuerpo de Lorcan estaba aún caliente por las cobijas de la cama, mientras que el suyo estaba frío por las ráfagas de viento. Sonrió con satisfacción al constatar que su novio no había hecho ni dicho nada raro al ver al animal.

—Me lo encontré en la puerta, seguramente lo dejaron abandonado, y vino aquí en busca de calor—explicó, e inmediatamente a Lorcan se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Era verdad: un ruido había estado molestando a James por toda la noche, el cual no le dejaba dormir a pesar de que el caliente cuerpo de su novio se encontraba contra él. Decidió bajar por las escaleras, ir a la sala y abrir la puerta para quejarse con cualquier vecino imprudente que lanzara hechizos por más de 5 horas o un muggle estúpido que tocara música a aquellas horas, pero se consiguió al pequeño cachorro de gato. Lo primero que pensó fue en sacarlo a patadas de su casa: sin embargo, al observar la carita tan inocente y soñadora de la criatura, tan parecida a la expresión que tenían los ojos de Lorcan, lo llevó dentro, y hasta ahora, no se había arrepentido de traerlo. Pero comprendía completamente por qué al rubio se le había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro, abandonar a un animal tan pequeño e inocente era demasiado cruel. Su novio siguió acariciando al animal, que se regocijaba en sus brazos, y luego lo miró detenidamente.

—Los ojos de este gato no son más sensuales que los míos, ¿o sí?—murmuró suavemente, aunque seguramente no quería que James lo escuchara. Este último sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no, pero nadie le gana a los ojos de Lysander…—comentó con diversión, solamente para enojar a Lorcan, y éste le dio un leve empujón. El auror hizo una expresión de fingido dolor, exclamando "¡Auch!". Lo que sí era verdad es que los ojos del gemelo de su novio eran bonitos, de un extraño color gris verdoso, pero nadie le ganaba a los orbes platino de Lorcan. Además, si se metía con Lysander, seguramente su hermana… bueno, no quería ni imaginarlo. Albus siempre se reía del miedo que le tenía Lily, aunque él tampoco era muy valiente contra la temperamental de su hermana.

—«El que me hizo celarte y que casi tú hicieras zoofilia» y yo nos vamos, si no te importa—dijo, agarrando al adorable gatito y haciendo un ademán de levantarse del sofá. James sabía que cuando Lorcan se ponía celoso se comportaba de esa manera tan tierna y adorable, en la que sólo le daban ganas de abrazarlo y darle un beso, aunque era muy estúpido ponerse celoso por un gato. Sonrió.

— ¿De todos los nombres existentes en este mundo le pones _ese_ a una criatura tan tierna, inocente y sensual? Eres abominable, Lorcan Scamander—comentó, y su novio se volteó hacia él. Tenía una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—Estos son los momentos en los que realmente no entiendo cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador te puso en Slytherin—admitió, pero se volvió a acomodar bien en el sofá, con el gato en sus manos, que quería regresar al regazo de James. Sin embargo, el rubio lo empezó a acariciar de nuevo, y el pequeño se relajó de nuevo, entrecerrando sus orbes azules. Por un momento, los orbes grises de Lorcan se perdieron en la ventana, y el auror sonrió con cariño. Recordó que, cuando visitó a su padre hace unas semanas, él le había dicho que a veces Luna, la madre de su novio, se quedaba viendo hacia el vacío, imaginando y soñando cosas que nadie sabía. Lo atrajo hacia él lentamente, abrazándolo de lado, y le dio delicadamente un beso en la boca, que el rubio respondió con total satisfacción. Luego, Lorcan sonrió de nuevo.

—Pero, dime, si nos quedamos con él hay que darle un nombre, ¿no?—preguntó, mirando con inquietud al gatito, que demandaba más caricias acurrucándose contra él. «Gato sabio» pensó James con diversión: las caricias de su novio eran las mejores que podían haber en este mundo. De repente, una chispa de malicia se prendió en los ojos del rubio—Llamémoslo "Sensualidad"

El auror juraba que si hubiera estado tomando algo, lo habría escupido. Hasta el pobre gato parecía haberse dado cuenta del nombre con el que lo querían bautizar, huyendo hacia el regazo de James. Después de unos segundos, el pelinegro sonrió.

—Qué va, nadie le gana a mi sensual Lorcan Scamander— comentó con un deje de altivez y diversión, mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso, que fue plenamente correspondido, con cierta satisfacción que hizo reír en su interior a James y profundizar el beso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Nota final:_ Espero que te haya gustado, y que al menos haya dejado una sonrisa en tu cara. Puedes imaginarte lo que venga después xD


End file.
